The present application is directed to a solar tracking photovoltaic array and, more particularly, to an alignment device for maintaining the alignment of the array with the sun.
Solar tracking photovoltaic arrays are used for various applications. The arrays are designed for a specific output capacity that may vary from being relatively small, such as a few kilowatts, to relatively large in excess of hundreds of kilowatts. The arrays may be installed at various locations that have exposure to the sun for adequate periods of time to produce the required power capacity.
The arrays generally include a frame with one or more solar cell modules in the form of panels. The frame may be adjustable to position the solar cell modules towards the sun. The frame may adjust the position of the solar cell modules throughout the day and throughout the year to ensure they remain directed to the sun to maximize the power capacity.
In some instances, the arrays become misaligned with the sun. This may be caused by a variety of reasons, including but not limited to weather conditions (e.g., high winds, snow, ice), worn equipments, and improper programming. Improper alignment of the arrays results in a decrease in the output capacity. The arrays should be equipped to maintain the solar cell modules accurately aligned towards the sun to maximize the output capacity.